Pensée
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Kamui" pense au leader des dragons du ciel. Et il pense tellement que Fûma s'en mêle un peu... One shot, yaoi "Kamui"/Kamui/Fûma Subaru/Kamui


Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi

Pairing : Fûma/Kamui/"Kamui" léger Subaru/Kamui

OoO

J'aime tant le regarder. "Kamui" est un si beau garçon. L'autre "moi" le pense aussi ! l'autre "moi", c'est Fûma. Lui, il l'aime passionnément, moi c'est autre chose. Quand je suis loin de lui, j'ai envie de le tuer, je me dis que c'est vraiment la bonne ! je vais le tuer, transpercer sa poitrine de ma main, et tout sera fini, la Terre sera libérer de ces satanés humains qui grouillent sur la planète en polluant tout sur leur passage. Mais quand je le vois, un désir incontrôlable prend possession de moi.

Je meurs d'envie de le toucher, de poser mes mains sur sa peau blanche, de le griffer, de recouvrir cette peau si pâle de son sang si rouge. Elle est si douce... J'aime la lécher, presque autant que son sang lorsque je le fais couler, ses larmes ont bon goût aussi, elles sont légèrement salées.

Sa peau est sucrée et douce... Je rêverai d'embrasser ses lèvres, de les savourer, puis de les mordre violemment pour les goûter recouvertes de sang. Elles ont l'air savoureuses ! pourtant je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le faire, sûrement mon côté dragon de la terre. Je n'arrive pas à le tuer, et ça m'énerve, et en même temps, le voir m'emplit d'excitation. Oui ! à chaque fois que l'on se voit, il me lance un regard remplit d'espoir, il espère revoir son cher ami. Il n'arrive pas à se résoudre à me tuer, lui non plus, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, et cela m'amuse beaucoup. Ca donne un peu plus de piquant à ce jeu que de le voir évoluer à chacune de nos rencontres. Il a voulu me tuer pendant quelques secondes lorsque j'ai tué le protégé d'Hinoto(1). Son regard était tellement haineux. J'adore ce regard ! Ah... Kamui est si expressif ! après que j'ai tué le petit Saïki, je lui ai dit que je voulais manger son coeur. C'était vrai, j'avais envie de le dévorer tout cru, rien que pour voir à quoi il ressemblait, et ce que cela donnerait avec sa peau blanche. Sûrement un beau mélange ! Ah... Ai-je dit que j'aimais sa peau ?

L'un de mes hobbies est de voir ses habits partir lorsque je l'attaque. La première fois que nous nous sommes revus tous les deux, au Sunshine 60(2), il avait l'épaule pratiquement dénudé, recouverte de sang par endroit. Il était vraiment désirable ! j'avais eu envie de le prendre, si ce satané Suméragi ne s'en était pas mêlé, il aurait été mien pour de bon ! Ah... Que sa jolie petite épaule à pu me faire fantasmer ! ainsi que son délicat petit cou. Je l'avais tellement serrer (pas si fort pourtant ! si si !) que la peau avait gardé la marque de mes doigts. Une jolie marque, pour dire qu'il n'était qu'à moi. Je préférerais lui faire tatouer une jolie marque, à l'intérieure de sa cuisse, pour qu'il se souvienne à qui il appartient.

À moi, il n'est qu'à moi ! et ça je le sais, car je le surveille, et je le vois souvent sous la douche, son corps magnifique sous l'eau clair et brûlante, se masturber en gémissant le nom de Fûma, et je m'imagine moi à la place de cette main, lui donnant ce qu'il souhaite. J'adore le voir ainsi, si abandonné.

Il y a aussi un côté de lui que j'aime moins voir, et pour cause ! dès fois, lorsque je le surveille, je vois ce Suméragi entrer dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, il s'allonge sur lui et ils font l'amour pendant au moins une heure. J'ai envie d'étrangler ce gars pour toucher à ma priorité, mais j'aime aussi entendre ses cris de plaisirs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre eux, mais j'en envie de les séparer ! pourtant, je suis persuader, je le sais, que l'exorciste est éperdument amoureux du Sakurazukamori, tout autant que ce dernier l'aime.

_Parce que tu ne le satisfais pas ?_

Hein ? oh ! c'est Fûma ! évidemment, deux esprits pour un corps... Il faut bien co-exister, bien qu'en général, il dort dans mon coeur. Ces rares moment où je pense à Kamui, il se réveille pour réagir. Et puis, comment ça, je ne le satisfais pas ?

_Tu ne fais que le blesser, alors il va chercher de l'amour autre part !_

Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, moi ! je veux son corps, c'est tout !

_C'est ce dont tu te persuades..._ murmure perfidement mon autre moi dans mon coeur.

Non ! je ne l'aime pas, je fantasme juste sur ses jolies petites fesses ! De petites fesses que j'adorerais mordre d'ailleurs ! je les ai vu plus d'une fois, et elles sont aussi blanche que le reste de son corps. Oh ! que j'aimerai les recouvrir du rouge de son sang ! ce serait vraiment beau à voir, à coup sûr !

_Je ne te laisserai plus le blesser, tu sais ? je l'aime trop... Tu ne le toucheras plus._

Je ne te laisserais pas revenir, je suis là, et je reste ! je tuerai Kamui, et je l'empaillerais pour profiter de la vue de son corps parfais ! voilà qui est une bonne idée ! je le tue, et je l'empaille !

Ah... malgré tout, l'autre m'a donné mal au crâne... Marre de pensée à mon sceau... Pour la peine, j'irai rendre une petite visite à mon souffre douleur aux fesses parfaites ! et cette fois, je me promet de le toucher là où il faut ! Ah ah ah !

Fin

(1) Tome 13

(2) Tome 11-12

Talla !! XD j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit One-Shot ^^ je dois avoué que je me suis éclater à l'écrire XD

Allez ! à la prochaine pour de nouvelles fics XD !!


End file.
